


Sheol Is A Place On Earth

by mysticalmarigold



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Death, Falsettos - Freeform, Heaven/Sheol, Kinda, M/M, POV Marvin (Falsettos), Post-Whizzer Brown's Death, falsettos revival, it’s pretty sappy, theyre reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmarigold/pseuds/mysticalmarigold
Summary: This is exactly how Whizzer has described it, explaining in great detail what he was seeing, grabbing Marvin with gasping breaths and far away eyes, digging his nails into Marvin’s arm. The night Marvin lost the love of his life, he thought he’d never understand. But he did.





	Sheol Is A Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! here’s some angst!!  
> ; )  
> PLEASE leave feedback/comments! they’re GREATLY appreciated.

This is exactly how Whizzer has described it, explaining in great detail what he was seeing, grabbing Marvin with gasping breaths and far away eyes, digging his nails into Marvin’s arm. The night Marvin lost the love of his life, he thought he’d never understand. But he did. This...the darkness he saw, even with his eyes wide open. The light that quickly overpowered all. Marvin saw Charlotte trying to up his dosage of something, to jumpstart his heart or whatever. He also saw Trina and Cordelia standing over him, holding each other though they’d only become friends very recently. He saw Mendel in the back of the room, fighting his own tears as he rubbed Trina’s back. What he didn’t see was Charlotte vomiting into the bathroom connected to his hospital room when she knew she’d lost him. He didn’t see Trina collapse into sobs on the floor. He didn’t see Mendel forget how to breathe. He didn’t see Cordelia hold back Charlotte’s hair, screaming into the sleeve of her sweater. He didn’t see Jason clinging to some nurse he’d met moments ago as he sobbed in the hallway. He simply heard the extended beep of a flatlining heart monitor and...nothing. He heard absolutely nothing. 

Thank GOD. He felt like he hadn’t heard silence since he’d made permanent residence in that damned hospital. It was peaceful. For a second. Then Marvin wanted to know where the fuck he was. He started to walk towards the radiating, no, glowing figure in front of him. It was a man, that was for sure. Well dressed and well kept. Nice and pretty, just like how Marvin likes his men. Except...he didn’t want this man. He didn’t want him at all. He wanted Whizzer. God, Whizzer. For these split seconds, he’d forgotten all about Whizzer for the first time in a while. The all too familiar pang in his chest rang out, though it wasn’t quite as intense this time. The pain was...lessened. He continued to walk until he could make out a face. Soft cheeks, big brown eyes, stunning features all around. He was familiar with this face like he was with the ache in his chest. “Whizzer?” He looked the man up and down again. He had the same athletic build, the same long legs and torso. He even was wearing the brown, high waisted pants that Marvin had loved to see him in so much, paired with a stunningly white button up, a reflection of his green one that Marvin had slept with and held close for weeks after Whizzer had passed. No, no. This was all some cruel fucking nightmare. This was...this wasn’t real. Marvin stopped dead in his tracks, the man now smiling at him. No. No! He rubbed his eyes, almost violently. Trying to wake himself, or something. But nothing happened. He took the hand extended out in front of him, the warmth of it filling his whole cold body. Damn, he really was cold. He hadn’t noticed until he touched Whizzer. “Marv. It’s good to see you.” Whizzer whispered, but Marvin could hear him clearly. “Whizzer? Is that-is that actually you?” Marvin touched his face, trying to prove that he was indeed dreaming and this was just an apparition of the man he loved, and that he would just wake up again in his hospital bed and he force fed some awful food that he could barely keep down anyways. Whizzer smiled warmly, leaning his head into Marvin’s hand. Everything about him was warm and calming and safe. “It’s me, baby. Flesh and blood and whatever else I’m made of. Snips and snails and puppy-dog tails.” He replied coolly, like he’s rehearsed this a thousand times before, yet each word was new and sweeter than candy. Marvin embraced Whizzer, and he returned the affection.  
“Oh my God, Marvin. I have so much to show you!” Whizzer chirped happily. Marvin couldn’t believe his eyes, so he simply let Whizzer lead him away. “First, I think you should see this.” Whizzer led him through a doorway, his mind buzzing with questions. Then they all stopped. In front of him, right there in front of his eyes, Marvin watched as Jason, his son, his baby boy, sniveled as he set a black chess piece on what appeared to be Marvin’s headstone, adjacent to Whizzer’s. Good, they got that right. Everyone was crying, and Marvin’s stomach dropped. He held a little tighter to Whizzer. “..Why did you show me this?” He asked, like Whizzer had the answers. “I dunno. I watched mine alone, so I just figured you’d like to see your own.” He admitted with a sympathetic look on his face. As the family made their way from the cemetery, traveling together as some dark cloud of sorrow, Marvin kissed Whizzer for the first time during this whole ordeal. God, he’s missed that fiercely while he was away from him. If he had to be sad, he wanted to do it with Whizzer. He watched as the image before him shifted into a beautiful sunset on a grassy cliff. Whizzer took his hand and pulled him closer to the edge. “Sit with me?” He asked. And Marvin did.


End file.
